Disney Heroes Episode: Eclipse Cannon Duel
Disney Heroes Episode: Eclipse Cannon Duel Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, the Heroes enter the Space Colony ARK where its abandoned and they plan to rescue Cale & Akima while Sonic must destroy the Eclipse Cannon with the Fake Chaos Emerald before it fires, plus Knuckles must recover the 3 large pieces of the Master Emerald. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins with our Heroes piloting the Space Shuttle as they approach the ARK Space Station, then a small Meteor hit as they make a landing into the Hanger, but Knuckles followed the 3 large Pieces of the Master Emerald that went out of the Cargo Hold of the Shuttle. Act 2 Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (Our Heroes pilot the Space Shuttle towards the ARK) Ann Possible: 'So this is where Venom and Dr. Eggman is hiding. Plus Cale & Akima is there also' Elastigirl: 'We just gotta make a perfect 3-point landing into the Hanger and destroy the Eclipse Cannon before it fires' (Police Chief): (He appears on the TV Screen) 'This is Mission Control. Prepare to land into the ARK' Violet: 'Mom, watch out for that=' (But then the Space Shuttle got hit by a small Meteor and 3 large Pieces of the Master Emerald flew from the Shuttle into the ARK) Tails: 'Is everyone all right?' Goku: 'We got hit by a small Meteor, but we'll be landing shortly' Kairi: 'Just watch where you're flying' Knuckles: 'Oh-no, the hatch doors got opened' Sonic: 'Don't sweat it, Knuckles. The only thing in the Cargo Bay are the 3 large Pieces of the Master Emerald' (Police Chief): 'You idiots! I thought you were flying carefully' Knuckles: 'What do you mean 'Don't Sweat it?'.' Ann Possible: 'Take it easy' Knuckles: 'Just land the Shuttle and let me out' Kim Possible: 'We're gonna crash if you keep that up' (Police Chief): 'In a Pig's Eye. You ninnies are gonna crash-land into the ARK's Hanger, and that's an order!' (But the TV Screen turns off) Sora: 'Wait, you're gonna land rough into the landing area!' Sonic: 'Oh-no! Don't touch that lever!' (The Space Shuttle lands into the Hanger as Knuckles exit the Shuttle) (Our Heroes enter a hallway) (Countdown to ARK Cannon blast: 2 Hors & 11 Minutes) Ann Possible: 'We're inside the ARK, now all we gotta do is find Cale & Akima' Sonic: 'But what's up with that knucklehead anyway! Trying to take over the shuttle! I thought we were toast for sure! around to find Knuckles isn't there Where did he go now?' Tails: 'Looks like he bailed!' Kairi: 'He went to get the 3 large Pieces of the Master Emerald' Amy: 'This place looks deserted! And dusty too!' Goku: 'It looks quiet since...someone attacked here in the Past' Tails: 'This place was shut down a couple years ago because of a terrible accident. The first Bernoulli spherical space colony called, ARK. When it was operational, it was the most advanced research center of the Republic, but looking at it now..' Amy: 'Now it's an abandoned ARK, wouldn't you say?' Kim Possible: 'We got about 2 Hours left' Sonic: 'There's not much time left before Eggman fires that weapon again... We've got to hurry! Let's find the cannon and destroy it!' Aladdin: 'So how can we destroy the Eclipse Cannon?' Tails: types on his computer in his Tornado 'Someone designed that weapon to be impenetrable from outside attacks. a diagram of the ARK Its defense system are super strong so we have to find a way to destroy it from the inside!' Amy: at a Chaos Emerald Isn't that a Chaos Emerald? Tails: 'It looks like it doesn't it? But in fact, it's a fake one that I created after researching the real Emerald!' Sora: 'In other words?' Tails: 'In other words, it has the same wavelength and properties but is less powerful than the real one. It's designed to reverse the energy field inside the Chaos Emeralds and blow up! It looks so real, even a machine can't tell the difference! I'll find the power supply and destroy it! Sonic, you find the control room' (Then he gives Sonic the fake Chaos Emerald] Sonic: 'So the plan is, we'll switch the Chaos Emeralds when the machine is stopped' Kairi: 'But let's destroy the Eclipse Cannon and grab the 6 Chaos Emeralds' Ann Possible: 'I'll go with Sonic and destroy the Cannon. Kimmy will find Cale & Akima, plus the rest will guard Amy' Kairi: 'Just stay safe' (Ann, Sonic and Tails head for the ARK's Eclipse Cannon's Control Room as Kim heads to the other hallway) Amy: 'I hate you! You guys always leave me behind and have all the fun!' (Back at the Hidden Base in Egypt, Dr. Eggman sees something on the ARK Map) Dr. Eggman: 'According to this map, I'm getting readings from 2 Separate Chaos Emeralds. A Real and a Fake' Shadow: 'I will handle the Heroes including Sonic' Dr. Eggman: 'Wait, Shadow. I'm the one who is suppose to tell them that the end of Earth is near, not you' Venom: (He shows up) 'How about we pay them a visit. Now it is time to end this long-drawn-battle' Dr. Eggman: 'If something happens to me, I'm counting on you to finish the job, once and for all. Now hurry, the moment for attack has come. It's now or never' (Then Dr. Eggman and Venom enters the portal for the ARK) (Inside the Eclipse Cannon's Control Room, Rouge learns something important) Rouge: 'Legend has it, whenever the 7 Chaos Emeralds are collected, the power creates a miracle.' Shadow: 'I don't think so. (He & Venom shows up) Rouge: 'Shadow?' Shadow: 'So that was your plan from the very beginning. Or was it a direct order from the president? Now I know who you are! You're that government spy, Rouge the Bat, aren't you?' Rouge: 'So you did your homework, is that it? I would say that's an invasion of privacy.' Venom: 'I could say the same thing about you.' Rouge: 'Looks like things aren't quite going the way I planned. But since my job is done, I thought it was time to take what's mine and get out of this place. Shadow: 'You are one pathetic creature!' Rouge: (She hands Venom a Paper of the Ultimate Life Form) 'Here are the results from the research project called the "Ultimate Life Form". picture of the Bio-Lizard is on the paper. But... if this picture is of the real Ultimate Life Form named Shadow, then exactly who, or what, is standing in front of me?' Dr. Eggman (radio): 'This is Doctor Eggman. I have found the 7th Chaos Emerald. Shadow, the Heroes are planning to get to the Eclipse Cannon and there's not much time left before the cannon fires again' Venom: 'Shadow, stop the others and I'll head to the construction Death Star' (He leaves) Shadow: Rouge 'If you want to live, leave the Chaos Emeralds where they are; the fake Emerald is good enough for you' Rouge: 'Do you actually believe that... you're the real Shadow?' Shadow: 'Even if my memories are not real, it's still me; Shadow. And I will fulfill my promise to Maria. That's the only thing that matters to me now.' (Then he heads to the battle) Gallery Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Family Category:Fiction Category:Friendship Category:Fantasy Category:Teamwork